Snowed in
by devoted2clois
Summary: Lois is stuck with Clark at his house after they are snowed in. What will she reveal to him? and no, its not that she loves him. Oneshot...teensy weensy bit of romance.


**This story popped into my head the other day. **

**Inspiration: I was Only 19 (a Walk in Green Light). This song always makes me cry because it is so sad, and it is like Australia's second national anthem.**

**BTW if anyone was interested in the song here's the youtube link:**

**.com/watch?v=Urtiyp-G6jY**

**Dedicated to: My Grandad, whom I miss dearly. **

"You are absolutely kidding!" Lois all but screamed "the day I decide to visit you we get snowed in." Lois plopped down onto Clark's couch. "Ridiculous! Seriously I could be home right now with **cable **TV. But nooooo I'm stuck with a farmboy because Chloe wanted me to give you some stupid paperwork!"

"Lois just calm down. You don't need to freak out like you usually do" Clark said as he sat down on the couch next to Lois.

"I am calm! I am perfectly calm! What would make you think I'm not calm!" Lois yelled poking Clark in the chest every time she said 'calm'.

"Maybe the fact that you are yelling and poking me in the chest." Clark calmly told Lois. She sighed deeply in defeat.

"Fine" Lois scowled "I'll try to calm down…but I can't make any promises! Now get of my couch Smallville before I kick you off."

"Yes ma'am" Clark saluted mockingly before he jumped off the couch.

"Well I guess it won't be so bad, I mean how long can we be snowed in for?" Lois asked, but was almost afraid of the answer.

**3 days later**

"You have got to be kidding! 3 days and its still snowing" Lois yelled as she stormed around the house.

"Lois come on its not that bad...I mean we have been able to catch up on some much needed movie marathons and-"

"It should be against the law to play 30 games of Monopoly in one day!" Lois screamed. "There's no coffee, no chocolate, no beer no nothing! I'm having serious withdrawal symptoms here!" Lois lifted her hand to Clark's face "Look I'm actually shaking!" Clark grabbed Lois hands in his.

"Ok Lois first, you had a coffee 10 minutes ago, and I have three more tins in the cupboard, second, you have a chocolate bar in your pocket and third, there is a slab in the fridge" Clark informed Lois. "And you are shaking because you are cold."

"Fine. But there is still nothing to do."

"True. We haven't exchanged life stories yet" Clark suggested jokingly. Lois' eyes light up.

"Sit down Smallville you go first." Lois commanded, dragging Clark to the couch. He sighed and began to tell his story.

*

*

*

"So in a nutshell, you were adopted and grew up a normal farm life" Lois summed up. Clark sighed.

"Yeah pretty much" _except the normal part. _

"Ok cool." Lois stood up and began to walk away but Clark grabbed her hand.

"And where do you think your going? I want to hear Lois' life story" Clark pulled Lois back to the couch.

"Yeah about that, I'm not opening up to anyone especially not you."

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"No your not"

"Yes I am and that's final!" Lois yelled then covered her mouth when she realised what she said. "That is so unfair Smallville, you cannot do that!"

"Yes I can now sit down and open up." Clark said.

"Fine." Lois replied in defeat as she sat down next to Clark. "Well you know my mum died when I was six, then I had to be a mum for Lucy. I never finished high school, I started smoking because my dad told me not to, I joined the army when I was 19 and only fought in Afghanistan for a month before I was 'relieved', then I came to Smallville and you know the rest."

"I never knew you joined the army" Clark commented.

"Not many people do. I tend to try and forget that part of my life."

"Why? I mean what could be so bad that Lois Lane would want to forget it?"

"Oh I dunno…I think you would want to forget seeing heaps of your friends being blown up and you surviving." Lois said calmly.

"You...what?" Clark asked, a tad bewildered.

"Me and my squadron were in our trenches, getting ready to attack, when this bomb came out of nowhere. Everything went black and the next thing I know, I'm waking up to people screaming. You should've seen it Clark, I mean there was someone's leg lying across my chest. I got up and found out that it was actually some local women who were screaming, not any of my mates. They were all dead."

"Oh my god Lois."

"Yeah brings survivors guilt to a **whole **new level. I should've died with them Clark. I don't even know how I survived, with barely any injuries."

"Well I'm glad you did survive Lois" Clark told her.

"Oh yeah Smallville and why's that?" Lois asked, crossing her arms.

"Because otherwise I wouldn't have a great partner and an even better friend."

"I'm glad I survived too Smallville." Lois smiled.

"And why's that?"

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't be able to bust your chops would I?" Lois said seriously.

"No Lois, I guess you wouldn't. But that wouldn't be such a bad thing, for me at least because I could really go without your chop busting." Clark laughed. "My life would be so different without you in it. I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"I'm pretty sure you'd find something to do. And without me your life would be like heaven." Lois smiled.

_No Lois, it's heaven because your in it._

**Ok I know crap ending but still I liked it, and I really wanted to write a story dedicated to my Grandad who died almost three years ago. Please review, they help me find my happy place, which I really need to find right now.**

**P.S. my accuracy about Afghanistan is not that crash hot but you know.**


End file.
